One Mew 2
by awesomesauce4ex
Summary: Sequel to One Mew. STILL IN PROGRESS, MAY BE UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Adventure**

Jeremy relaxed in his leather chair. With all the money he had earned recently, he might be able to afford some rather expensive equipment he had had his eye on for the last few months. After all, being a 27-year-old genius had its perks. He was receiving contracts and requests from just about everyone important these days, and was the new professor at MIT. His students for the day filed in. Jeremy watched, picking out the ones he thought might do well. There was a boy and girl who were eagerly chatting about string theory (more child geniuses. We never seem to have enough in this place, Jeremy thought), but no one else interested him. All of the other students were chatting about drugs, gangs and more revolting topics. "Alright, class, settle down." He said, still reclining. The students continued to chat. A loud explosion was heard in the front of the room, and everyone was stunned speechless. "Seriously, guys. Time to start," Jeremy said, smiling a little. New recruits were always fun to mess with. This was almost as fun as the daily nuclear meltdowns of Mag… better not say it. He wanted to forget everything that happened to him as a child, for the sake of his heart. He pulled out a poster of an advanced machinery design, and said to the class, "Compose a design for a quantum space transmitter that is better than this one. This will be due… Oh, whatever, let's make it whenever you're finished." The students whispered among themselves. Just how strange was this guy? Not only was he their age, he was weird in every sense of the word. Only the boy and girl were smiling in the class. "I've got a feeling that this guy is a lot more fun than the other neck-bearded engineers around here," she whispered. "Oh yeah, this year is gonna rock," the boy whispered back. They studied the drawing, and quickly began working. At the end of the hour, they turned their work in, to Jeremy's surprise. "Finished already? Let's see here…" He leafed through their notes, looking delighted. "This is actually very good quality. Nice job!" The two smiled. "So, what's your names?" Jeremy asked. "Didn't you get the list? Every teacher around here just reads them off." Jeremy shrugged. "If I had a nickel for every teacher who can't remember faces, I'd be richer than the U.S. Treasury." The two students laughed. "Well, my name is Will, short for William," the boy began. "And mine is Abigail, but you can call me Abby," the girl finished. "We better go, classes to get to," Will said. The two dashed off, leaving Jeremy to shake his head, grinning. "Kids these days," he said. He then went into his lab.

For the rest of the day, the students filed in and out. None were particularly interesting other than Will and Abby, whose work he shared with the other professors. They were all astounded when he told them that the two had done this in a bare one hour. Jeremy laughed with them, and went off to the lab. He had more important business than grading, after all…

Jeremy slipped into the back door of the lab, making sure no one was watching. The place was deserted after classes, so he didn't worry much. He entered Will and Abby's papers and the necessary information into his latest patent: The Grading Machine. He then went farther back, into another back door. A blue field was across the door, and Jeremy stepped into it. "Professor Jeremy; access granted," the machine read. Jeremy smiled. That particular door would mildly electrocute anyone other than him who tried to break in, where they would be unceremoniously dumped from the premises. In the room he entered were all manner of strange contraptions, each more bizarre than the last. Jeremy examined one, delicately examining it. "Everything in working order," he said. Then he went over to the biggest of the group, the size of a bed on its side. "Aura Detector, scan for high-level auras among students," he said. "Scanning," the machine said. "No anomalies detected." Jeremy relaxed. The last one that had a high aura turned out to be a psychic who read minds for spite. Jeremy had sent him some very revealing messages about the student's past life, and he had stayed out of Jeremy's mind since. Just then, he heard a beeping sound on a radar-like machine, just as he heard a knock on the door. "Wonderful," he muttered. "It's been a long time since I've had trouble." He grabbed a few choice weapons, and went out the front.

"Hi, Professor…I Don't Know Your Last Name," said Abby. She and Will were standing in the front door, blocking his escape. "Hey, guys. Um, listen, I was actually called away for urgent business, so…" His lie was interrupted by a huge crash. Will and Abby were blown into Jeremy, knocking all three over. A huge creature, black as night and with a familiar outline, roared. "W-What's that?" Will asked, while he cowered in fear. "Trouble," Jeremy said grimly.

It was the outline of Giratina.

His nightmare was back.

"Get behind me!" Jeremy yelled. "Why, are you going to fight that thing?" Abby asked. She expected him to decline, but to her surprise, he nodded and handed her his cell phone. "Call Brandon," he said. "Tell him we've got… familiar troubles." Abby nodded, and Jeremy went to confront whatever the hell this thing was.

Meanwhile, far away in the Hiroshima Memorial Museum, Brandon was showing off his latest uncoveries. These were namely Japanese ancient artifacts, which he specialized in, when he felt his cell phone buzzing. He quickly finished his demonstration, and sneaked out the back as the next speaker came to take his place. "What is it? I'm kinda doing a demonstration, you know." He looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Jeremy. To his consternation, a girl about his age answered. "Are you Brandon?" the speaker said. "Yes…" said Brandon warily. "Thank goodness. Professor Jeremy is fighting some huge monster, and he said for me to call you, and say "We've got familiar troubles." She answered. "OK, I'll be right over," he said. He hung up, and drove to his house. There, he went into the basement, where a machine identical to one of the ones in Jeremy's lab was standing. He pressed a button…

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. What did you think, was it good, bad, horrible, etc.? Don't forget to be honest…ly telling me that it was awesome.**

Will: R-Review… Wait, why did I say that? What's going on? Who's that guy typing on a laptop over there?

**Relax, man, it's the author.**

Will: THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE SCARED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Old Friends, New Friends**

Brandon came out into the lab. Seeing no one was there, and hearing commotion outside, he went to investigate. What he found disturbed him…

The dark Giratina outline shot a Hyper Beam at Jeremy. Will screamed "Noooo-" But cut himself short as Jeremy backflipped over the beam. Who was this guy? Will wondered.

Jeremy took out an old weapon. It was the sword he had received, long ago, and he swung it with a battle cry. Brandon came running up, a Japanese bankai in his hand. "When did you get here?" Jeremy asked, while dodging more attacks. "Used the teleporter," Brandon replied. Will and Abby looked at each other. A teleporter? What was this, Star Trek? Jeremy swung the sword with a resounding crack into the beast's leg. It didn't make a cut, but the vibration was enough to bring the beast to its knees. He then leaped up, and pressed his fingers into the soft spots below the ear tubes on either side of its head. The thing was quickly rendered unconscious, and Jeremy leaped back, admiring his handiwork. "I'm surprised. I thought after a thirteen-year break, you'd get a little tired, at least." Brandon said. Will came running up. Jeremy anticipated his questions and said, "Sorry, I'll tell you later. I was hoping to avoid this situation, but no, fate has to come looking for me." Abby planted herself firmly in front of Jeremy, blocking his way. "Oh no. After all we've seen, we better get some answers." Jeremy sighed. "Fine, but try to believe me when I say you won't believe me." He then proceeded to explain the entire events of the previous story. When he was finished, Will burst out laughing. "You're kidding me, right? Pokemon are real, and rule multiple universes?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed to the still unconscious Giratina. Will realized what Jeremy was saying. Brandon neatly put his bankai away, and said "Meh, no help from me." Jeremy shook his head. "We're not leaving yet, my friend. We've got a delivery to make…" Brandon's eyes widened. "You're not serious? We're going back THERE?" Abby cut in. "Is this about that Hall of Legends thing you were talking about?" Jeremy nodded. "Weird. We both liked Pokemon when we were kids, and my favorite was Mewtwo." Will looked reluctant for a while, and then finally mumbled "Suicune." Jeremy shrugged and said, "Well, let's go meet them." With that, the group of four (plus one knocked-out shadow Giratina) headed inside the lab. The Giratina-thing couldn't fit inside, so Brandon was assigned to keep watch in case it woke back up. "Worst job ever," Brandon said.

Meanwhile, the other three were inside Jeremy's secret lab. Will was poking around, and occasionally had muffled gasps of surprise and delight. "You have a Portal Device here," he exclaimed excitedly. "Does it work?" Jeremy offhandedly muttered "Yeah, go try it out. Grab the Long Fall Boots too." Will rushed out with the aforementioned items, and they could hear Brandon instructing him on how to use it. Jeremy finally stood back from the teleporter he was working on. "There we are, the Infinity Coordinates," he said. Abby looked at the machine. Indeed, all of the geographical coordinates were set to ∞, which confused Abby. "Where would we go with infinite North, West, East and South?" Jeremy grinned and replied "The Hall." Abby didn't fully understand, but she shrugged. "So, I saw you had the Portal Gun… any other video game devices?" Jeremy thought for a minute. "Um… Gravity Gun, Portal Gun… Team Fortress 2 weapons… Nothing else. I could probably build something for you, if you wanted it…" Abby looked around, shifty-eyed, and said "Could you build me a… Landmaster from Star Fox?" Jeremy smiled. "I'll see if they have enough materials at the Hall." Abby grinned.

Meanwhile, Jeremy dragged the teleporter outside. "Well, I got the coordinates set, let's go… sigh… everyone…" They all stood lined up as Jeremy pressed the "Activate" button. Then, everything was a whirl of colors. They were flying through space-time, and Jeremy neatly steered the button with his mind. Abby and Will looked around, astounded, while Brandon simply looked bored. The creature was still unconscious, and will be for the rest of this chapter. So we can stop caring about its condition…

The bubble landed at an old, decrepit area. "What? This isn't the Hall," Jeremy exclaimed. Brandon tapped him on the shoulder, holding up an old fork. The fork had "Property of Arceus" stamped on it. "Correction," said Brandon. "It is."

Jeremy picked his way through the ruins of the facility until he saw a door. It was magnificent, made of carved steel. The important thing was this door hadn't been here before. He knocked on it. Nothing happened. Then Brandon took out a new weapon. It was a very simple sword, with no fancy mechanisms or ornate carvings. "This is steel, you know," Jeremy said to him. "This sword is made of your new alloy, you know," replied Brandon. Jeremy nodded. He had developed the alloy for most of his machines, and it was practically indestructible. It also had the unique property of being able to instantly cut at the molecular level when sharpened, so Brandon simply cut a hole in the door. There they saw something horrifying…

A few Legends were fighting exhaustedly against a new dark monster, this time in the shape of Palkia. They were desperately losing, and didn't notice the group of four. Jeremy was surprised to see Mew, his old friend Mew, among the combatants. Mew was about to suffer a hit that would presumably kill her when a fist replaced its location. _Whaa…_ said Mew, as a familiar figure walked up. She must be hallucinating again… But no, the figure straightened up, and with a sad smile, picked her up. "It's been a long time," he said. "How have you been?" Mew smiled, and then blacked out.

**A/N: Talk about a shocking reunion! What will happen to Mew? Who are these creatures that rip off Legendary Pokemon in appearance? Where were the other three while this was happening? Find out in the next installment of One Mew 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Reunion**

Mew woke up in a hospital-like bed. This was the same infirmary that Arceus had used in previous adventures. She tried to get up, but she was stuck to something… implanted in her arm? Was she hallucinating? What happened? How did she get here? Then, the one person who she had never hoped to see again walked into the room.

Yes, it was Jeremy. Who did you expect, Chuck Norris?

Anyway, she looked up at him. He saved me… I manipulated him and he saved me? She thought. "In case you're wondering, you're on an IV drip. You were malnourished after… whatever happened. Now, I've got to go check on the others, so I might be back in a bit." Mew sadly smiled, but inside she was upset. There was no friendliness in his voice, and could she detect a hint of… anguish? Well, that was expectable, after what she did. She could hear him talking to the other Legends a few doors over, with the same tone.

Meanwhile, Brandon was taking Will and Abby on a tour of Mew's castle, which was decrepit and long abandoned. "And over there, you see… more mold. If you'll look over here, there might be a door, I'm not really sure what that is, so let's keep moving… Oh, here are Magnus's labs." He pointed to a door set behind a blue web of energy. "You're kidding. An Emancipation Grid? You guys must have been pretty big Portal fans," Will exclaimed. Abby went through calmly, and Brandon followed (with Will tagging behind warily). There was a keypad set into the wall, and Brandon typed out the code. "1-1-1-1…1!" he said. The door slid open. "What kind of code is that?" Abby asked. "Actually, the likelihood of anyone typing that exact code without previously knowing it is only 0.46 %," said a voice from a speaker. Brandon was astonished. "Nick?" he said.

Jeremy came back into Mew's room, taking the IV drip from her arm and turning it off. "Hello again," he said, in the same emotionless tone from earlier. "You're now at full health, except for your mind, which seems to be undergoing some form of depression. I can't imagine why…" Mew stiffened. _Hey, you have no right to treat me like that! _Jeremy looked at her, and she was scared at the indifference in his eyes. "Just like you had every right to betray me thirteen years ago, right?" Mew looked down at the floor. _Okay, so maybe I was a bit… rash… but I'm sorry… can you ever forgive me? _Jeremy kept his soulless stare. "That's not going to sway me. I don't care if you come crawling back on your _hands and knees_, I. Will. Not. Like. You." Mew felt the last sliver of hope fading. "I thought you loved me enough to get past common human feeling, at the time," Jeremy said. "I was clearly wrong."

_I thought you said you might have some love left! _Mew yelled after him. Jeremy stopped dead, a look of total misery in his eyes.

"I was wrong about that too," he whispered, and hurriedly left the room. Mew was surprised. She had thought the emotional shield Jeremy seemed to have built was inpenetrable, as she couldn't read his thoughts.

"Nick, you're alive!" Brandon said. He entered the room, but couldn't see Nick's body anywhere. Then he saw something that shocked him. It was a strange motley of Jeremy, Brandon and Magnus's DNA, genetically grown into a complete person. It had burnt copper hair, Magnus's green eyes, and a body that seemed to be intermediate between the three. Then, the hybrid looked up at him, causing Brandon to take a step back and Abby and Will to take two. "Oh, it's you. The "ancient-weapon" specializer. Where's Jeremy?" Brandon thought. "Last I checked, he was here with me. What exactly are you doing in a hybrid body?" he asked Nick. "Well, you humans were always getting the attention, so naturally, I wanted to be human. What's wrong with that?" Nick sarcastically asked. "Lots of things, but we have no time to discuss them now. Will, Abby, if you don't mind, I'm afraid we'll have to spend the rest of our tour looking for survivors," said Brandon to the two. "Oh, not at all. Can the AI – I mean Nick – come with us?" Abby asked. Nick neatly broke his stasis tube and stepped out. "I would like to," he said. "After all, I built myself into the integral network of this place after you guys left. I can open doors, deactivate defenses, all that." Brandon noticed Nick walking by a cookie dispenser without noticing it (or ransacking it). "Hey, what happened to your cookie obsession?" he asked. Nick paused, as he took this in. "Strange, I don't feel an urge to consume every cookie I can find anymore," he said. "Maybe it was phased out of the human me?" Nick continued to ponder this while the group of four continued into the castle, searching for Magnus.

As it turned out, Magnus was not in the castle. A note was left on his bedside table saying "Note: have gone to Florida. 11855 N.E. 285th St, Tallahassee, FL." Brandon went off to tell Jeremy, ordering Nick, Will and Abby to stay where they were. Abby had many questions for the now-human AI, some of which Nick found to his surprise that he couldn't answer. As a robot, he had almost instant access to the Internet, and was thus able to answer almost any query. Strange… very strange…

**A/N: New surprises, old friends, all that great stuff. Anyway, why did Magnus go to Florida? Where are the rest of the Legends? Will Jeremy EVER forgive Mew?**

Jeremy: Nope.

**Er… anyway, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – More Surprises?**

Jeremy came walking out of the infirmary section of the Hall, still deeply upset. He met up with Brandon when he was slightly calmer, with Brandon only saying "Mew again?" Jeremy tiredly nodded. Then, both of them walked back to Will and Abby, who were still marveling at what this place once was. "Hey, Jeremy, Magnus is in Florida for some reason," Brandon said. "'Kay, so you and I'll go while Will and Abby stay here." Will and Abby, of course, immediately protested. "Why do you guys get to go everywhere?" Nick came walking out of the ruined castle, holding a very small, spherical object. He gave it to Jeremy. "This is my Core," he said. Brandon had already explained where Nick had come from to Jeremy, so he took it without question. "And also, can I go to Florida? I have some questions for Magnus myself," said Nick. Jeremy shrugged. "Sure, if you have important ones. As for you two," he said to Abby and Will, "You get to come along, because I'm not sure I want to leave you behind with these guys, they're normally a bit... temperamental. Anyone want to guard them?" Mew came rushing up, and immediately volunteered. "Fine, fine… you can guard the others. Don't hatch any of your schemes while we're gone," Jeremy said. Mew nodded anxiously. She was determined to make Jeremy see that she was sorry, by any means necessary. Plus, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of a mature Jeremy, but until Magnus got back, they would have no way of rectifying it. Mew sighed, and went back to speak with the others.

The teleporter in the old labs was set to go, so the team of five set the coordinates for Magnus's address. "Okay, we're ready," Brandon announced to no one in particular. They stepped into the booth, and there was a bright flash of light.

"Where are we?" Will asked. "The space-time continuum highway. Don't look down," Jeremy replied. "There's no 'down' to look at," Brandon said. "Fair enough, smart-aleck," Jeremy grinned. "Nearly there…

Magnus was relaxing at the beach. It had been a relaxing tenure for his first time on Jeremy's Earth, and it was certainly better than his version. People were playing volleyball, smiling, kids were making sand sculptures… If it weren't for all the warring between countries, this universe would be perfect for him. As it was, he had a hard enough time hiding all his experiments from the local authorities, let alone the U.S. government. So… what to do… maybe… swim? Nah, he chided himself. Too many people were in the water already. He might as well try walking through New York without touching anything. He could relax here, theoretically forever. But that would give his already sensitive skin sunburns. He spotted something strange, and put on Jeremy's old matter-transforming goggles. He scanned the object, and it appeared to be a temporal rip. Was his shipment of unobtanium already arriving? No, the object was too large to be the convoy. Then what was it, and why was it interrupting his suntanning? This calls for death, he thought to himself. No one _ever_ interrupts my tanning sessions.

He was surprised, though, as the object seemed to be heading right into his apartment complex. He quickly cleaned himself of sand, and rushed back in his car to his apartment. Whatever this thing was, it was obviously important to him.

Jeremy piloted the ship, straining against the wheel. "Remind me where you got this, Brandon?" he asked over the commotion of the ship's sensors. "Um… the parking lot?" Brandon said. Jeremy shrugged, he hadn't even known that the Hall had a parking lot. What else didn't he know?

They touched down on the very top of the building, and turned on stealth camoflauge, to hide the ship from passersby. Jeremy, Will and Abby then left to get Magnus, leaving Nick and Brandon alone to guard the ship. "So, you're all human now?" Brandon asked Nick. Nick shrugged. "Half-and-half. My core circuitry will be implanted in place of my temporary brain next week, so until then, I'm about half human." Brandon thought a while. "So, do you still have robotic capabilities? Like, playing music, for instance?" Nick smiled as a rendition of "Want You Gone" came on, playing from hidden speakers in his forehead. Brandon grinned. "Awesome."

Jeremy went into Magnus' room, closing the door behind him. "Hello? Magnus? It's me, Jeremy." He said. Magnus didn't seem to be there, though, when Jeremy sensed something behind him. It was Magnus, staring with a look of shock on his face. "J-Jeremy? Where did you come from?" he asked. Jeremy then explained the recent events. Magnus smiled. "We're back?" Jeremy nodded. "We're back."

It was a fun ride home. Will and Abby discussed technical problems with Magnus, Brandon and Jeremy discussed philosophy, and Nick decided to pilot. Then, Magnus pulled Jeremy aside for a moment, saying the two needed to talk privately. "Now, I heard from Brandon that you're having relationship troubles?" Jeremy nodded hesitantly. Magnus frowned. "Well, remember, dude, because this is the biggest lesson a person can learn: Forgive and Forget." Jeremy gasped. Whenever Magnus had pondered his redemption, these were the exact words that Jeremy had always said to him. He wondered: Could he forgive? Could he forget? Jeremy thought a while, and then decided. He looked Magnus square in the eye, and said "Thanks. I needed that." With that, they shook hands and joined the rest of the group, Jeremy with a new smile on his face.

**A/N: The moral of the story is, irony hurts! Oh, and forgiveness, I guess…**

Magnus: Review, for I have arrived.

(Brandon punches him good-naturedly on the shoulder)

Brandon: Egotism is not permitted within the facility. Anyway, please do review, we'd appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Duo**

By the time they got to the Hall, they didn't see anyone. Jeremy was surprised, he would at least expect Mew with an "I missed you." Maybe she was inside? It felt so strange, after all these years, to care for her welfare again. It felt… good, almost as though an incredible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt happier than he had in ages. However, this was quickly dampened when he saw the situation inside the Hall.

Another Legend was attacking them, but it wasn't one Jeremy recognized. It seemed to be some sort of combination of Regigigas and Meloetta, and was screeching deafening sound waves. Everyone plugged their ears to protect from the awful cacophony, except for Jeremy. He rummaged around in his pack, wincing every time the thing screamed. He found what he had been looking for: his MP3. He had picked it up from his room here, but unfortunately, it was out of battery. Nick came rushing over, and said "Need something?" Jeremy nodded, and pointed to the MP3. Nick searched in his pocket until he found a cord with a USB port on the end, and inserted the MP3 onto it. It turned on, and Jeremy quickly selected the song. "But how do I listen, and fight at the same time?" he asked Nick. Nick grinned and turned on the same speakers that he had used earlier, and played the song at full volume. It was "Dancing on the Moon," by Bloom 06, and Jeremy had never used it before. He went over to Mew, who was trying and failing to fight the creature, and started singing along.

_I'm dancing on the moon, with you_ (Mew gasped in pain and delight.)  
_I'm dancing on the moon_

I'm dancing on,  
I'm dancing on the moon  
I'm dancing on

We're counting down (The two join hands, and Mew feels extreme energy coursing within)  
_Tonight we gonna leave the ground_ (They rise up high into the air, eye level with the monster)  
_Turn around  
So we can dance the night away_

I feel the breeze because of you  
Now I know what I should do  
Touch me now and show me how you're gonna take my breath away

__During the musical interlude, the two then proceeded to beat the tar out of the hybrid, and this continued for the duration of the song.

_I don't need my shoes dancing on the moon  
I don't need loud music when I'm dancing with you  
I don't need the lies because the things you do  
Keep me dancing on the moon_

I don't need my shoes dancing on the moon  
I don't need loud music when I'm dancing with you  
I don't need the lies because the things you do  
Keep me dancing on the moon

_I'm dancing on  
I'm dancing on the moon  
I'm dancing on_

Take a bow  
And smile, the stars are watching now  
Look around and see that nothing's in our way

I feel the beat when I'm with you  
Now I know that it's all true  
Take my hand and understand the world is very far away

I don't need my shoes dancing on the moon  
I don't need loud music when I'm dancing with you  
I don't need the lies because the things you do  
Keep me dancing on the moon

I don't need my shoes dancing on the moon  
I don't need loud music when I'm dancing with you  
I don't need the lies because the things you do  
Keep me dancing on the moon

I'm dancing on the moon, with you  
I'm dancing on the moon  
I'm dancing on the moon, with you  
I keep on dancing on the moon

Finally, as the song ended, the monster shuddered, and died. The earth cracked as it fell, and Jeremy was sure that somewhere, Groudon had winced. Mew looked at him happily, and said, _Does this mean we're together again? _Jeremy smiled down at her. "Yes, I do believe it does," he replied. Mew fainted, a look of bliss still on her face. "Darn. Same as my first time," he said. He then carried her off to her bed, with the others following behind.

**A/N: Gasp! Mew and Jeremy are BF/GF again!**

Jeremy: Review! *walks off whistling "Dancing on the Moon"*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Another Pair**

Jeremy was relaxing. After getting back together, he and Mew had caught up on many things that had occurred during the time they were apart. Brandon was making sure all of his manga was still accessible online (it was), Magnus was working on a new version of his old MewFinder which could detect all Legendaries, and Nick was still experiencing his new humanity. As he relaxed on a beach, Jeremy thought about all these things, but some nagging thought was behind them in his head, persistently flashing to the front. Jeremy tried to get rid of it, but it kept coming back. It sounded like… words? Jeremy stopped all other thoughts and daydreams and paid attention. _Hello?_ He asked the thought. It shimmered in his mind, rather like a soap bubble, and a new thought sprang into his head. "Meet me at Spear Pillar – Mewtwo" was the thought. Jeremy rushed off to tell the others.

Mew was a little skeptical of this new mission. _Really, though, why would he be at Spear Pillar? It's only THE most obvious place to find any number of the Legends, aside from the Hall. _Jeremy shrugged. "If it's a trap, we fight; if it's not, we don't. Simple, but effective." Brandon came out of the Hall, with a smile on his face. "Did you say Mewtwo? Abby's _favorite _Pokemon?" Mew giggled. "Is she… you know… attracted to him?" Brandon shrugged. "You'd have to ask her, because I have no idea." Mew imitated his shrug. She _could _pull the thoughts out of Abby's head, but she wouldn't. It would be better just to see, after all.

Magnus agreed to stop his work (something he rarely did) and set up a portal. Spear Pillar was quickly visible through it, and Jeremy stepped in. "You guys stay behind for a sec, while I check this out," he said. Abby stubbornly refused, though, and Jeremy had an idea why. He handed her a katana, and the two climbed through. Mewtwo was standing stock-still in the middle. "Hey, dude, long time no see. What's up?" Jeremy cheerfully said. _It's a trap, _Mewtwo said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yup, I figured. So what flavor of ice cream was your favorite again?" Abby asked "What are you two-" but was cut off by a nudge from Jeremy. "We're talking about what it sounds like, Abby. I'm asking Mewtwo what his favorite ice cream." Mewtwo's eyes narrowed in confusion, then he understood: Jeremy was throwing any cameras off their conversation. What he was really asking was "What kind of trap?" Mewtwo smiled a little before replying "Oh, you know, the one where there are a bunch of small bits spaced throughout. The problem is, the people I buy from usually have all sorts of _bugs _in it for some reason," he said. Now Jeremy knew that there were tripwires all around him, ready to unleash some trap as he got too close. "Cool. Maybe I can buy you that ice cream sometime later," he replied. Mewtwo was mildly surprised. He was purposefully falling for it? "But before I do, you better take Abby here along with you. She _really _wants to try that ice cream," Jeremy continued. Mewtwo understood his plan. Jeremy was going to trigger the trap, and Mewtwo needed to get Abby out of there and to the safety of the portal. Jeremy neatly stepped forward, and Mewtwo got ready to spring forward, his legs tensing.

Jeremy finally touched one of the wires, and a large net came out of nowhere, trapping him. He shoved Abby backward, and Mewtwo grabbed her and escaped through the portal. He grinned, knowing he saved those two. He could bear the brunt of anything this new threat had to throw, but they couldn't. He had notice Mewtwo had several lacerations across his skin, healed to just white lines (probably to throw off any suspicion Jeremy may have had). He smiled as some sort of serum was injected into him, and he dozed into unconsciousness…

Mewtwo, Mew and Abby looked on in semi-horror as Jeremy smiled one last time at them and accepted fate. Abby was nearly crying, but she was holding herself back. Will came bouncing up, as cheerful as ever. "Hey, what happened? Is everyone alright?" Mewtwo explained what had happened. "So that's why you were talking about ice cream?" Abby asked. Mewtwo tousled her hair. For some reason, he felt… happy… around this girl, and he laughingly answered _Yup. We were discussing our plan, and we disguised the conversation so the cameras wouldn't pick up on it._ Abby nodded as the realization hit her. Jeremy had sacrificed himself to save her… _Touching, isn't it? _Mew said, picking up on her thoughts. _He'd do that for almost anyone, though. _"What, I don't get to be special?" _You're special to me, _Mewtwo spoke, and then quickly covered his mouth. What the… did he just… out loud… Oh boy. Mew smirked, and Abby looked a little surprised, and did Mewtwo detect a faint trace of… relief? Mewtwo had no idea what this new feeling sweeping his body was, but Mew could probably tell him. Mew, though, already knew the feeling:

It was love.

Jeremy woke up in a dark cell, with no light. He used his aura to ionize the air around his hand, making a small, crackling ball of light. "Ow!" he said as one of the tendrils of electricity touched his hand, and he quickly extinguished the sphere. He knew he was a little rusty with aura practice, but not THAT rusty… Where was he, anyway? It didn't seem like any place he knew, from the few short glimpses he got. The air smelled different, though, less clean. The floor was cold stone, as were the walls. A small bed was in the corner, and Jeremy got into it, sighing. He would find out eventually, and then he could start plotting the escape phase of his plan. He hadn't even thought about it back at Spear Pillar… oh well. As long as Abby and Mewtwo were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Jailbreak**

"Hey, is anyone else down here?" Jeremy called. "Funny you should mention," a voice called back. "There are about forty of us trapped here." Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "'Of us?' Just what are you?" The other person sighed and said "Can we get some light in here?" A few feet away from where Jeremy presumed the person was standing, a light flickered into existence. What Jeremy saw shocked him.

Brandon was with Magnus, discussing the inventions of various universes. Mew was anxiously waiting for someone to devise a plan to rescue Jeremy, but already knew he would be well on his way back by the time they came up with something. She sighed, twitched her foot, and went back to playing Pokemon Emerald.

"JEREMY!?" Darkrai yelled, gigantic red jaw dropping. Muffled whispers could be heard, which were something along the lines of "I knew it!" or "It's Jeremy!" Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah, it's me. Long story, do you want to get out of here or not?" Darkrai hit one of the metal bars in frustration, then nursed his burnt hand. "Rrgh… We tried… But they made these doors out of some alloy which burns us on contact." Jeremy touched one of the bars, not feeling anything but metal. "Huh. Nothing. Um, this is a random request, but does any of you have anything aluminum?" Darkrai thought a bit, and replied "Meloetta found an aluminum cup in her cell… Why?" Jeremy grinned. "Pass it over, I'm busting us out of here." Darkrai shrugged, and had Meloetta pass the cup over. Jeremy starting rubbing it across the floor, to make aluminum powder. Since the bars on his cell were already rusting, he scraped the rust off of that and collected the mixed powders into one neat pile below the bar. He then used his aura to make a small, but brightly burning flame. "Ladies, gentlemen and _former_ prisoners… Prepare for trouble!" He then lit the mixture, causing it to burn through the bar. "Heh, thermites always were my specialty," he thought out loud.

Once he had squeezed through the gap, he saw that a guard who would normally be patrolling was sleeping. Cresselia was in the cell across from him, a look of triumph on her face. "Good timing," Jeremy said as he grabbed the master keys. He proceeded to unlock every cell in the room, until all the Legends were freed. "Get out of here," he said. All forty-some Pokemon quickly evacuated, as the alarms started to sound throughout the complex. As Arceus went by, he paused and then looked at Jeremy. **Good to see you again, Chosen One, **he remarked. **Remind me that I am in your debt. **Jeremy shrugged. "If you say so," he said. Arceus then ran away, leaving Jeremy in the middle of a horde of guards. "Hi there! Are you ready to learn?" he shouted to the crowd. They looked mildly confused. "How about the science of Newton's Laws?" Some nodded, apparently stupid enough to do so. "First Law: An object in motion tends to stay in motion!" He said as he punched a guard, sending him flying. "Second Law: The total force applied on a body is equal to the time derivative of the linear momentum of the body!" He then picked up a guard. "And third law: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction! Example given: Foot on body, body on foot!" He kicks the guard into the air. "Example two: Gravity on body, body on gravity!" The guard from earlier slammed into the ground, knocked out. Jeremy then beat the tar out of every guard, all the while acting as though he were teaching a science class. When all of the guards were knocked out or dead, Jeremy surveyed them. "Well, it looks like you all understand! Lesson Two is on – wait, what am I doing? I have to leave," he finished, and subsequently left. Latios had recorded the whole thing on camera, and was holding back laughter the entire time. He flew down to Jeremy and mockingly bowed. "I would be honored if you could teach me," he said, and then burst into laughter, Jeremy following. Latios then motioned for Jeremy to climb onto his back, and the two rode off towards the group of Legends.

Mew saw a dot in the distance of the still-open Spear Pillar portal. Probably just another plane, she thought. There seemed to be a lot of those. Then the plane crazily careened out of the sky, heading straight toward them. Mew was now thoroughly worried. Planes couldn't see Spear Pillar, and no plane could go that fast… was it their mysterious enemy, back for the rest of them? She magically whipped up a pair of binoculars, and saw Jeremy and Latios whooping as they did loops, barrel rolls, and many other fun sky tricks. Of course, she thought. Of course.

Jeremy lightly hopped off the back of Latios… while he was still a few hundred feet in the air. Normally, neither would have been concerned, but Jeremy noticed that he wasn't positioning his feet right so he would land without injury, so he corrected himself. He landed with an audible crack, and the stone under him was severely dented. Jeremy looked at his legs, which were shaking. "Huh," he said. "Looks like I didn't practice skydiving enough." Mew laughed, and rushed out of the portal to hug him. Arceus, landing, was intently staring at them. Jeremy and Mew noticed this, and pulled apart, blushing slightly. **No, no, don't mind me, **Arceus said. This only made Mew and Jeremy blush further. Abby then hugged Jeremy, but in a more friendly way, not a girlfriend way. "I'm glad you're okay, Mewtwo told me how bad it was in that place," she said happily. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Mewtwo? Not normally the talkative type, is he?" Abby grinned. "For some reason, he acts more… human… around me." Jeremy grinned back. He knew exactly why.

**A/N: What does Arceus need help with? (Hint: A certain, previously mentioned Legend has the same problem). Post your answers in the reviews!**

Abby: Review! …Some guy told me to say that… I don't know why…

Author: …You'll find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Organization**

"Well, this is fun," said Jeremy. He was on a scouting party with Nick, Magnus, Brandon, Mew, Abby, Will, and Mewtwo – in other words, the old team and a few new people. They were back in the facility that Jeremy and the Legends had recently escaped from, trying to find out things. Jeremy spotted a guard carrying a briefcase. He was walking towards a security vault, and evidently intended to put the briefcase inside. Unfortunately for him, Brandon appeared behind him out of nowhere. "Bakudo number One: Sai!" He jabbed the guard, and paralyzed him. The guard fell to the floor. "Moving right along," Brandon said as he rubbed his hands together, grinning with satisfaction. "You watch Bleach too much," Jeremy muttered.

As they continued throughout the facility, they met many more guards, and finally came to a room that simply said "Storage Vault – DO NOT ENTER". Jeremy entered, with the others following behind him. They were met by a bizarre variety of artifacts, each presumably of worth or power. Jeremy picked up a ruby bracelet. "Hey, aren't these the Lake Trio's gems?" he said. Mewtwo nodded. _Yes… those have been missing for years. _Jeremy stashed them in his pocket, and started looking for other Legend-related artifacts. There was nothing else, however, and they left the Storage Room undiscovered. The group of eight continued along until they got to the labs, which were populated by scientists doing various equations. Magnus gasped, and Jeremy pulled him behind a wall. "Something important?" Jeremy muttered under his breath. "Yeah. That scientist, by the wall doing Newton's Formula for Gravitational Force?" Jeremy nodded. "That's Jordan McLaughly. He used to work for me."

Magnus was stunned. Why was one of his workers in the enemy facility? He waited until Jordan was alone in the room, and posted an IM onto Jordan's computer.

Anonymous: Hey Jordan.

Jordanbro1511: Who is this?

Anonymous: No one important. Why are you here?

Jordanbro1511: Well, after my old employer died, I wandered around for a while and then this place offered me a job. They said I could get revenge on that kid.

Anonymous: OK. What if I told you that your boss was still alive?

Jordanbro1511: WAT.

Anonymous: And friends with the guy who killed him.

Jordanbro1511: DOUBLE WAT.

Anonymous: … Could you not use internetspeak?

Jordanbro1511: Sorry. Why are you telling me this, anyway?

Anonymous: No reason, but you might want to tell anyone else who worked with your old boss to leave the facility. It won't be here much longer, if you catch my drift.

* Jordanbro1511 has logged off*

Jordan sprinted out of the room, presumably to warn Magnus' other former workers. Magnus sighed. "As much as I hate this place, I refuse to destroy it while my former coworkers are still in it." Jeremy nodded, and the team continued. Abby made a quick dart into Jordan's room, and picked up a small, IPad-like device. "What is that?" Will asked. "I think it's some sort of map, all the guards had one," she whispered back. Will nodded, and the two caught up with the rest of the team.

Jeremy also asked about the device she was holding, and she showed it to him. Mew took it and tried to read it upside down, then corrected herself and read it the right way up. _We are… 800 feet from the core, _she remarked. "Magnus, explosives ready?" Magnus nodded. "Nick, backup explosives ready?" Nick nodded, saying "Affirmative." Brandon, backup backup explosives ready?" Brandon suppressed laughter. "Do we really need these?" Jeremy shrugged. "Not really, they were just for the gag. On the other hand though, if nothing goes wrong, we could combine all three into one catastrophic disaster," Magnus grinned. "If only today was July 4th," he muttered. Mewtwo looked around at the others. They were having fun with this.

Maybe he could try having fun? Mewtwo resolved to at least try. Giovanni hadn't even mentioned the word "fun" during Mewtwo's bringing up in his labs. Mewtwo had only looked up the word in the dictionary a few months ago, and he still didn't understand it. Fun was supposed to cause happiness, but he hadn't been very happy lately. Why was that? Oh, enough with these soul-searching questions, he chided himself. We have a facility to blow up.

**A/N: Chatspeak, explosives, and deeply emo questions! A CHAPTER DOESN'T GET BETTER THAN THAT!**

Mewtwo: _Review. Or not. I don't really care, because I get paid either way._

Author: You don't get paid…

Mewtwo: _WHAT?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Enhancing the Truth**

Magnus was about to continue when his IPad-like thing started beeping. He logged on.

Jordanbro1511: OK, I got all the other former workers for Malus out. What now, and can I get your name?

Anonymous: …No. Just get out of here.

Jordanbro1511: Fine…

*Jordanbro1511 has logged off*

Magnus nodded to Jeremy. It was time to destroy stuff.

They set up the explosives, and were about to leave when a purple-haired woman with a clipboard blocked their way. "Stop right there," she declared. "Why?" Jeremy said as he attempted to get by. "Because I have important information about your past." Jeremy shrugged, and punched her in the face. "Don't care," he said as he surveyed her sprawled on the ground. He thought he heard her muttering something, so he turned back. "What is it?" he asked. "Don't… trust… him…" she gurgled before blacking out. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's not like you could have told me who not to trust or anything," he said. "No one ever does that." He went back to the group, and said "Let's go." They quickly exited the building, and detonated the explosives. The entire building went up in a massive explosion which caused a small earthquake, and the group (except for Mewtwo, of course) cheered. "Mission accomplished!" yelled Brandon. The others laughed, and Brandon joined in. Just then, Jeremy felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "S'cuse me, gotta take this," he said to the others, and walked some distance away. He opened the phone. "Hello?" he said. "_Hello again," _a vaguely familiar voice said into the microphone. "Who is this?" Jeremy demanded, feeling a sense of dread. "_This is… oh fine, it's Princess. You know, the Mew."_ Jeremy was shocked, which didn't happen often anymore. "You? Aren't you in jail?" He could hear a static sigh on the other end. _"Sort of. We have a lot to talk about, so if you want to know some things that could be extremely important, come meet me at your old house. It's your choice, however." _Jeremy smiled. It was about time someone gave him a choice, instead of an ultimatum. "How did you get a phone… and my number? And how do you know my old address?" There was a pause on the other end, as if Princess was talking to someone else. "_The phone I bought on Earth, I got your number through hacking, and as for the address, every Mew on the Homeworld knows it. It's a fairly popular tourist attraction, because of your auric energy signature all over the place." _ Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "One last thing… why should I trust you? You enslaved an entire race, for your own purposes." Another pause, and Princess finally answered "_That… was staged."_ Jeremy was speechless. He ran back to Mew and the others, the smile wiped from his face, and explained the recent conversation. Mew was the most shocked out of all of them. _And she didn't get angry once? _She asked disbelievingly. Jeremy nodded. "It was weird… almost like I was talking to a different person." Magnus snorted. "It's pretty obviously a trap," he said. "Well, okay, but I'll keep it in mind." Brandon shrugged, and Nick seemed to be scratching his arms. "Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked him, concerned. "It's this darn skin… it keeps itching at the joints," he said. Magnus laughed. "That's eczema," he said. Jeremy explained what it was, and how to treat it. Nick sighed. Stupid human diseases…

Arceus congratulated them upon their return. **Well done, boys, **he said. Both Mew and Abby tapped their foot. **And… girls… **Arceus said uncomfortably. "That's better," Abby said. Arceus whipped out a chart from who knows where, and pointed to an area in America. **A weapons base we think belongs to ****_them_**** is here, **he remarked. **Go destroy it. **Jeremy raised his hand. **Yes?** Arceus asked. "That's below my old house," Jeremy said. "And mine," Brandon said. Arceus raised an eyebrow. **…So? **Jeremy frowned. "I don't want to blow up my house, I used to live there!" Brandon agreed. Also, he was supposed to be meeting there for something important with Princess, so he didn't want to be a horrible person and blow them up without giving talking a chance. **Then don't go. As for the rest of you, you can destroy that base, seeing as these two can't even blow up their houses. **Jeremy turned to them. "Let's have a vote. Who wants to blow up the base?" Magnus and Will raised their hands. "Reasons?" Jeremy asked. "It would be strategic, and honestly, the loss of your old houses isn't much compared to beating a company that kidnapped the Legends and sic'd evil hybrids on them and us," Will said. "True dat," Magnus added. "And against?" The rest of the team raised their hands. "6 to 2, majority against," Jeremy counted. **Do it anyway, **Arceus countered. **Meeting adjourned. **He sauntered over to Reshiram. "You know, that guy used to be cool," Jeremy said to the others.

Jeremy relaxed. Arceus had agreed to postpone the mission until the Legends had determined whether the complex was actually owned by the enemy or not. Still, something about Arceus irked him. The guy wasn't listening to reason, and seemed annoying. Arceus came into the room and announced almost gleefully, **We've determined that the complex is indeed owned by that mysterious group, **he said. **So it looks like you'll be blowing up your houses after all! **"Oh that's not cool," Jeremy said under his breath. Then a thought came to him. If Arceus was going to be this way, it was about time for some counterdisobedience.

As they were heading to the new complex in a comfortable plane, Jeremy held a quick group meeting with the others. "Okay, quick favor: I need you guys to delay blowing up the facility until I see if Princess is legit. If she is, then we'll figure something out. If not, then… we'll blow the place up. Deal?" Everyone agreed, and Jeremy parachuted out, heading for his own house.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Arceus is being a (Richard Nixon)! What will Jeremy do? What is this important information about his past? Why is Princess suddenly mature? Find out in the next episode!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Simplicity**

Jeremy walked in his own front door. It was so nostalgic to be back here, after quite the amount of time spent avoiding the place. On the table in the kitchen was a note. "Go into your room, and look around." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Puzzle-solving, of course. He went up the stairs, noticing how clean everything was. Who managed to vacuum the ceiling? It was probably Princess, but for what possible purpose? Whatever. He stepped into his room, which was also unnaturally clean. This was even more unnatural, as Jeremy liked his room cluttered, back when he lived in it… Still, there was another clue. He looked around, and spotted another piece of paper. This one said, "Look behind you." Jeremy did, and another note was magically taped to the wall, one which he was sure had not been there before. "Can we get on with this?" He read the note. "Fine. The secret entrance to the testing facility is that trapdoor to the basement. Sheesh." He ran down to the basement, and immediately jumped inside. What he didn't expect, however, was a bottomless pit. "Why do Mews love these so muuucccchhhh?!" yelled Jeremy as he fell for what seemed hundreds of miles.

Jeremy landed among hundreds upon hundreds of pillows, which magically cushioned his gigantic fall. "Congratulations! That was the first test!" Princess's voice said over an unseen intercom. "The door to the elevator is RIGHT over there." Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He walked over the pillows, which slipped and slid under him, to a space where there were two doors. He thought. What had Princess said? Oh, right. Heh. He chose the right door. But before he stepped in the elevator, he picked up a pillow and threw it in the left door. The 'elevator' inside crumbled as soon as the pillow hit it, and Princess came in over the intercom. "Hah! Got you – oh wait, that was a pillow. Darn, you're smarter than you look. Well, anyway, I might as well tell you as you ride the elevator." Jeremy went into the elevator, and the door closed automatically. "These tests are to determine just how strong and intelligent you are after 14 years of neglecting your abilities. We'll be taking a break shortly, where you can meet me in the break room and ask questions." Jeremy pulled out an RPG. "What the- where did you get that?" Jeremy laughed. "Copied Brandon's Dimensional Pouch when I got back. Now I can store all my stuff without having to carry it." Princess was silent for a moment, probably making a note. "And why exactly do you have it out?" she said, sounding for all the world like a scolding mother. "Because this is my favorite way of 'asking questions'." Jeremy answered. There were several audible gulps on the other end of the speaker.

As Jeremy stepped out of the elevator, he noticed scientists around every corner. Some of them he recognized from the recent bombing of the group's facility, as Magnus' scientists. He found the break room, where cake was sitting at the table. Jeremy had half an urge to pounce on it and start eating, like he used to do when he was young, but he suppressed it. Princess was at the end of the table, making notes on a clipboard. To his surprise, Jeremy also saw Blue the Mew and Death. "Hey, guys, long time no see. What are you two doing here?" Death said "I was one of the founders of this organization. The only reason I didn't try and tell you earlier because if I did, Arceus threatened to terminate my existence. He can't oversee this world because it's not his, therefore we're safe here." Blue spoke up, and that was when Jeremy noticed the small chip attached to his throat. "Well, after Princess's faked defeat, I heard of the whole plan and decided to join. By the way, this chip allows me to speak. It feels really weird!" Jeremy smiled and replied "I imagine it would, seeing as you haven't ever done it before." Princess looked up, and Jeremy noticed a chip on her throat as well. "Every Mew that is currently working with us is equipped with one of these, mainly because the scientists can sometimes confuse a Mew's thoughtspeech with their own thoughts. Anyway, how are you?" Jeremy shrugged. "Fine, I guess." Princess raised an eyebrow. "Not… surprised at all that your entire life has been a lie, you're calmly chatting to someone you once considered a mortal enemy, and… oh yeah, your 'worst nightmare' has revisited you. Wait, was I really that bad?" Jeremy frowned. "No, it wasn't wholly you, it was the experience in general. Anyway, so much crazy stuff has happened in my life that nothing can really surprise me anymore. So, question time. Number one, how did you manage to stage the events of when I went to the Homeworld?"

Princess reached out and turned on the slideshow projector, and the lights mysteriously dimmed. She got out a pointer, and began at the first slide. "First, when we formed the group back about a month before you came to the Homeworld, we realized that Arceus was faking the prophesies ("Oh come on!"), yes really, we set out to create a realistic scenario for the second prophesy. Since your girlfriend had a natural dislike of me, and probably still does, Methuselah suggested that I be the tyrant ruler who hadn't matured past the human age of 4. Sound good so far?" Jeremy laughed and agreed. "Then, once we had that scenario all squared away with the inhabitants, we built my 'castle' and formulated a plan for the coming events. To our surprise, you reacted exactly as expected. By the way, when you pounced on me, how much did you weigh?" Jeremy thought for a moment. "95 pounds? I'm really a lightweight." Princess grimaced. "Yeah, that crushed nearly all my bones. I had to spend a couple months in the hospital. We only weigh about 9 pounds." Jeremy widened his eyes. "Wow. Um… sorry?" Princess laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fully recovered. It was worth it, though: We had set up the stage needed to do some of our own experiments behind Arceus's back, by making him think we had done our part." Jeremy was honestly shocked. This was the most elaborate staging he had ever seen… How much of his life was a lie?

**A/N: Bet you didn't see this coming! Oh, by the way, the reason the paragraphs are so long is because I wanted to fit a lot of dialogue in here.**

Jeremy: Review, and don't forget: A used grenade launcher is a happy grenade launcher!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Continue Testing!**

"So, once we had finished our research, we discovered a few fairly shocking things." Princess continued. "Like, other than the whole staging my entire life here thing?" Jeremy asked with a smirk. "Yes. And would you please put the rocket launcher away, it's making some of the scientists nervous." Princess said. "Fine…" Jeremy grudgingly replied, and restashed the rocket launcher. "Now, another thing we found out is that Arceus is preparing you for some big event, and we need to know what it is." Jeremy shrugged. "Kay. How has he been 'preparing me', exactly?" Princess grimaced. "Err… maybe you had better watch the tape yourself." Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Another clip rolled, and it showed Jeremy sleeping. "Oh, I can see where this is going," Jeremy muttered under his breath. Arceus came into the room, holding a syringe needle full of a red liquid. Jeremy looked away, disgusted. "Shut it off!" Princess immediately complied. "As far as we can tell, the chemicals he was using are some sort of aura-enhancement drugs." Jeremy had a horrified look on his face. "He might have been giving you his own blood, in which case you have to admire the guy for his dedication," Blue spoke up. Jeremy shook the grimace off of his face. "So what now?" Princess smiled. "Now… more tests." Jeremy felt a trapdoor open underneath him.

Jeremy landed with a thump. A sign lit up in front of him. "You are on Floor 2. Good job. Now take the object on the pedestal." Jeremy immediately walked over to the pedestal. On top was a watch-like object. He put it on his wrist. "Good, you've got the Aura-to-Element Conversion Device. Now we're going to expose you to some fire, so don't get scared." Jeremy laughed. "Half the time back at the university, I made the fires. Try me." The entire room burst into flames. Jeremy immediately stopped smiling, and thought rapidly. There must be some way to get out of this, otherwise they wouldn't have put me here, he realized. He looked at the AtECD. One of the two buttons was flashing in the middle. Jeremy quickly pressed it, and a small vacuum-like tube shot out of the device and sucked up… the fire? Jeremy was perplexed, but he wasn't burning anymore, so that was fine. He looked at the thing again. 15 or so little triangles radiated out from the buttons, and on closer inspection, Jeremy saw that they were supposed to be colored when lit up. One of them, the red one, had a small section lit up. "Good, you didn't die. We were a little worried there, because the podium was definitely NOT supposed to get caught by the fire. We're having a word with the test chamber designers, who promise that the next chamber isn't nearly as deadly." Jeremy frowned. "You… can't tell?" There was silence on the other end, and Jeremy was fairly sure they were smacking their heads in frustration. He walked to the exit.

Entering the next chamber, Jeremy was surprised to see a slippery substance coating the floor. "Your next test is to figure out what to do in this chamber, as even our designers didn't exactly know." Jeremy sighed. "What has gaming taught me about this sort of situation? Oh yeah: When in doubt, PRESS BUTTONS." He aimed the Aura to Element Conversion Device at the floor, and pressed the second button in the middle. A massive fireball shot out, and Jeremy quickly moved away from the puddle, as judging from the viscosity and transparent, it was probably a highly flammable hydrocarbon. He was proven right seconds later, as a trail of fire consumed the gasoline puddle. "Good job… so that's what that does. Did you know, we found that device in Arceus's workshop. Don't let him know you stole it." Jeremy looked at the screen, where he could see a vague outline of Princess watching him. "I didn't steal it, you did!" He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the exit elevator.

"What the heck is he doing to take so long?" grumbled Magnus. "Alright, we're landing." He landed the helicopter behind Jeremy's house, and activated the cloaking device. They went inside Jeremy's old house. "Oh yeah, I remember this place," said Brandon. "This is Jeremy's old house? Pretty nice if you ask me," commented Will. Abby, meanwhile, was looking at Jeremy's kitchen. "He ate well, while he was here," she remarked. "He'd have to, to keep a physique like that," Magnus replied.

"Alrighty then, so apparently that device was very important to Arceus's plan," Princess said. "We probably dealt him a major blow stealing it." Jeremy smiled. "The next few tests involve exposure to other elements…" She pressed a button, and the screen showed every Pokemon element known. "Huh. You seem to have forgotten one." Jeremy said. "No way, that's everything." She looked at Jeremy, but found he wasn't in the same place. Rather, he was standing in front of the screen, with a square with "Su" written on it. "Su?" Princess said, raising an eyebrow. "The element…" Jeremy said, and appeared to vanish. He reappeared behind Blue. "of Surprise," he dramatically finished. Blue screamed and hid under the table. He then reappeared at the other end, looking at Jeremy as though he were crazy. Which he probably was. "Sorry, we did some testing on him, and one of the tests… Well, you had to be there." Jeremy shrugged.

Meanwhile, Abby was examining Jeremy's inventions here. "Hey, an AI computer," she said. She turned it on. "Hey, lady, I'm Jeremy's House Protection System," it said, while it's screen depicted a simple, pixelated face, with moving mouth and eyes. "Well, you're going to have to prove you are on good terms with Jeremy, otherwise I am unfortunately going to have to escort you out of the building, folks," it said, as the others had wondered who Abby was talking to. "Err… We're friends, but he probably never recorded us…" The AI smiled. "No problem! What is his favorite game?" Brandon smiled. "Easy, Portal," he said. "What is his last name?" It said. Everyone looked around, and shrugged. "Well, no one knows except for him, so you're in!"

**A/N: Finally, I finished this! Anyway, sorry for the delay. I couldn't find any of my OC's, so, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter 12 – New Partner/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;""For the next test, you'll need a buddy. Now, we couldn't find any Mews who weren't afraid of you to participate, so we got one from a nearby universe. You'll meet him in the chamber." Princess spoke up over the intercom. Jeremy was surprised. What could be so complex he needed a partner? "What's his name?" Jeremy asked the ceiling. "He wouldn't say. Also, an additional note: You know the paradox where someone invents an armor that can withstand every bullet, and then a bullet to pierce even the best armor?" Jeremy was confused. "Yes… why?" The speaker was silent. "Well, that's probably a clue," he muttered to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;""So, feel free to enjoy the use of Jeremy's house!" the AI spoke up. "Alrighty then," Brandon said. "Is there cake?" Will asked. "…Yes…" the AI answered. "It's past the row of activated Portal turrets." Abby laughed nervously. "They don't shoot… do they?" The AI seemed to grow agitated. "Well, that's classified information, but… yes. They do. Quite violently, actually. But I taught them some stuff, and they might not shoot you. Just yell out that you're coming so they're not surprised, or… Jeremy will make me clean up." Most of the group's stomachs lurched at the thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Jeremy entered the chamber, and stopped. A small chip was lying on a podium in front of him. "Er, what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. "Plug it in," Princess kindly answered. Jeremy picked it up, and a small arm came out of the watch. He held the chip close to it, and it snatched it out of his hand, causing him to flinch with surprise. It rotated around the watch until it found one of the radial sections that was yellow-gold in color, then inserted the chip into a slot on the outside of the section, which now glowed a full yellow like when he had absorbed the fire. "That was the only chip we could find," Princess said. "It's the Electricity Chip, try it out." Jeremy tentatively held his hand out and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a bolt of lightning shot out from his fingertips and scorched the nearest wall. Jeremy stared at his watch like it was his Christmas present. "Oh dear, it seems he's taking the chip a bit too well," Princess remarked privately to the others. Jeremy was now blasting every wall he could find. "Why is this so fun? I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Jeremy continued through the chamber. It seemed to be mainly a lot of platforms he couldn't reach, and little dynamo-like things on the walls. He zapped one, and it seemed to crackle with life. A moving, floating platform started out from under the one he was standing on, and he ran and jumped onto it, barely making it. Moving on to the next platform, he saw that it was the same deal, except the dynamo was nowhere to be found. Jeremy looked around, until he finally spotted it glinting on the far-off ceiling. He aimed carefully, and hit it dead-on. "Good aim," Princess remarked, probably making a note. "Thanks, I try," Jeremy answered. He ambled on over to the next program, noting a few things about it on the way there. For one, it was white, instead of the normal blackish, metallic gray. What did that mean? He shrugged, and decided to zap it. The entire surface lit up with random arcs of electricity surging through it. Ah, Jeremy noted. White means electrically conductive. Good. He stepped onto the platform, wincing a little as his shoes absorbed the electricity all around them, smoking a little. Jeremy noticed another white platform ahead. But it was separated by a gap. Then he looked behind him, noticing a button. It said "WARNING" on top. "Well, that isn't very specific," Jeremy said. He pressed the button, and the dynamo on the wall appeared to charge up with energy. "No, you weren't supposed to do that yet! Get out of the way!" yelled Princess. She attempted to explain further, but her screams had ravaged her new vocal cords, and she could no longer speak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Jeremy quickly analyzed the situation. From the shape of the dynamo's 'cannon', it had a very wide blast radius, the size of the entire platform at least. It was circular, so he couldn't duck. "Well, this is the end," Jeremy said. He knew he wouldn't "respawn" like he normally did, because he was on Earth. The light intensified, and Jeremy could no longer stare at his white, shining doom. A patch of shadow appeared, and Jeremy opened his eyes. To his amazement, a lime green Mew was blocking the beam. All of it. /span/p  
prespan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Who are you?" Jeremy asked. /spanspan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin""I go by many names... Defender, Protector, Friend, Consult, Guardian Angel... But you can call me Alan." He replied in a mellow voice./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I see. So, you're the partner I have for this test." Jeremy replied, still a little shocked at what had just occurred./span span style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin""Yeah, they promised me a big slice of cheesecake if I could prevent you from,/span/pre  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-fareast-font-family:Times New Romanmso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"y'know, dying. Oddly, now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure it is a moot point, what with you being friends with death and all," Alan said thoughtfully. "But I certainly hope that they were NOT lying about the cheesecake." Alan turned away from Jeremy, and formed a Plasma Spear out of thin air, raising it to the camera on the ceiling. "It had better NOT be a/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-fareast-font-family:Times New Romanmso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"LIE, Blue! If it is, I will shove this spear so far up your-" Jeremy quickly clamped his hand over Alan's mouth. "Whoa there, no need to get too hasty," he said. "Also, I'm not sure about the whole death thing, because this is my world and notMew's."/span/p  
prespan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; background: rgb(247, 237, 159);" /span/span/pre  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#E1FFA1""Oh..." He said simply. "Well, at any rate, I guess we should get this over with. And before you ask, No, I do NOT talk about why I am green. It is a rather embarrassing story that not even my Psychiatrist, hell, even my THERAPIST doesn't know about it. I have reasons to keep it quiet, number 1 being the fact that I could never show my face in public again. So," Alan glanced around the room. "Now what are we supposed to do?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F"Jeremy looked around. He didn't see anything the dynamo would go to, so he looked elsewhere. He saw a large platform way up high, and hit it with a bolt of electricity. The platform immediately started moving downward, and stopped at the level of the platform they were standing on./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#E1FFA1" "Alright! Now let's get the heck outta here... all of this electricity is starting to get rather unsettling in my opinion..." Alan exclaimed, as he floated onto the platform. "It would be far too easy to get hit by a stray bolt-" Alan stopped talking as a small bolt of electricity hit him, and blasted him to the floor./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#F7ED9F" "Well, it seems the electricity beat you to the punch line." Jeremy remarked, offering a hand. "But you're right, we had better get going."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#E1FFA1"Alan took Jeremy's hand, and soon was on his feet (relatively speaking) again. "I'll NEVER get my fur to lie flat..." He whined, as he tried to brush down his still on-end fur. "I don't look too awful, do I?"/span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#F7ED9F" "Oh, you look fine. I wonder if Princess has a comb, though..." Jeremy offhandedly replied. /span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#E1FFA1""I look like a freaking green puffball!" Alan moaned as he conjured up a mirror in midair. "I don't even think a brush would help me now! Damn it all, Blue, YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! You are still mad about that Superglue prank, aren't you?! I'll give you something to REALLY be mad abou-" Alan is cut off once again by another bolt of electricity, and this time, a chuckle is heard from the speaker on the wall./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#F7ED9F" Jeremy frowned. He took aim with his hand, and zapped the place where the bolt came from. Electrocution sounds could be heard, and he grinned with satisfaction. "Don't make me come up there, Blue," he said. "I will make you look even worse than this guy," Jeremy remarked, pointing at Alan./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F"Jeremy grabbed Alan, still limp, and dragged him onto the platform. Thankfully, it took them to the end of the course. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Jeremy said, gently laying Alan on the floor./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#E1FFA1" Alan woke up, and he looked at the ceiling, eyes slightly glazed. "What... just happened? Are we done? Do I get my cheesecake now?" Alan's voice had a hopeful tone in it./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F""Well, does he?" Jeremy stared at the security camera on the adjacent wall. There was a moment of silence, then a disgruntled "Fine," on the other end. An entire cheesecake was brought out of a hole in the floor, sitting on a small podium. "Well, there's your cake," Jeremy replied to Alan. /span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#E1FFA1""YAY!" Alan ran over to the cheesecake, and devours it quickly, purring all the while. After several minutes, he stopped purring, and looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, it's just... Y'know how much Nick loved cookies? I kinda have the same problem with cheesecake, it's rather embarrassing, really..." Alan finished, looking slightly sheepish./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#F7ED9F" "No, it's fine," Jeremy replied, smirking a little. "I'm used to my friends having odd cravings."/span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;background:#E1FFA1" "Yeah, I suppose so. But still..." Alan sighed, slightly saddened. "I really enjoyed hanging out with you, but it kinda looks like the test is over... or is it? Well, at any rate, I think that after this test, I'm liable to need a new job, 'cause I need to let Blue calm down. Perhaps an Elitist Weapons Modification and Manufacturing Facility, or maybe a Berry Farmer... Perhaps both. Who knows, we might just meet again someday." Alan shook his head. "Nah, I'll worry about that later. Let's focus on getting the heck outta here now."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F""To the door! AWAAAY!" Jeremy shouted in the manner of an overdramatic superhero. Both exited through the door, and came to two separate elevators. One had a picture of a human,the other a question mark. "What, does this tell us which elevator to go to? Because if so, you, good sir, are a question mark," Jeremy pointed out. There was a snicker over the intercom./span/spanspan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:  
12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#E1FFA1" "Oh, very witty Blue." Alan growled sarcastically. "Just because I like to 'Over-use' Transform, that gives you no right to mock me... Should I remind you of the incident that happened in the portal universe?" Blue quickly stopped laughing. "That got your attention, didn't it? Now, shall I tell Jeremy EXACTLY WHY you were trapped as a power source for GlaDOS, or will you stop making fun of me?" After a few minutes pause, the intercom crackled to life. "You get off easy this time, Alan. Next time there won't be any interfering Heroes to help you." Alan winced at that. "And by the way Alan, yes, you ARE fired." Alan moaned. "NOW what am I gonna do?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F"Jeremy thought. "Er... you could sue for malpractice?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#E1FFA1""Nah, I Can't. I have no money to hire a lawyer..." Alan Sighed. "Plus, I find stealing, or counterfeiting highly unethical, so that's out of the question." Alan noticed Jeremy looking confused, and continued to explain. "Well, I find that if you could have absolutely anything you want at the clap of your paws, that it's NOT the end that counts, but rather the journey seeking it." Alan stepped up to the question marked elevator. "Well Jeremy, this looks like where we say farewell, but I have the strangest feeling that we will meet again. Fairly quickly, I might add... Oh, wait! Duh, Alan. I forgot to give you this!" Alan handed Jeremy what appeared to be a green glass orb. "If you are in desperate need of help, just smash this. It contains a teleportation matrix that I linked to myself. Consider it my gift to you. Jeremy, I consider you a friend now. You seem to be kind, witty, and willing to stand up for what you believe in. It's really sad that we have to part here..." After Alan floated into the elevator, he turned around and waved farewell to Jeremy, and then he vanished behind the steel doors./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size:12.0pt;  
line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:Calibri;mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
background:#F7ED9F""..." Jeremy had a small smile on his face. "Alright, cool." He advanced into the next chamber…/span/span/p  
prespan class="apple-style-span"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background: rgb(247, 237, 159);" /span/span/pre 


	13. Chapter 13

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 13 – New Kind of Test/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""This next test isn't as cognitive as the last one," Princess spoke up as Jeremy entered the next chamber. "We will be simply be measuring your quantitative properties. Good luck!" Jeremy saw several simple machines around the chamber, and decided to try them in order. He measured his height, weight, fat by body mass, and speed. "Congratulations!" Princess spoke up when he was finished. "Your results are average!" Jeremy did the victory sign. "YES! Now, what's my prize?" he called up to the camera. "You get… a ~bzzt~" Princess began, being cut off. "Hey, that's not a very good prize," Jeremy remarked. The floor around him began to crumble, and he fell into the pitch-black depths below. "OH ****!" Princess yelled. "Someone get him out of there!" Meanwhile, a slight chuckle was heard./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Ow… crap… where am I?" Jeremy said as he stood up. It wasn't the falling that had hurt him, he had his boots to thank for that. It was the debris that had, and still was, raining down from above. "Well then, better find shelter from all this," he remarked, and set off in the general direction of a ceiling. He found a patch of wall that still had something on top of it, and inched along this without a plan in mind. All he knew was that something had messed up. "Oh snap, I hope my house is okay," he worried. Jeremy set off in the general direction of up./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The group above were chatting with the AI when a huge rumble was heard underground. "Yep, something exploded," Magnus remarked. They looked back at the AI's screen, only to find that it was blank. A figure walked out of Jeremy's workshop, which was the most advanced robot any of them had ever seen. It smiled, and said "Hello again. Can I come along too?" Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. The design was absolutely beautiful, down to the last integrated circuit. The programming was flawless. Most importantly, she looked almost human, except with a metallic luster to her skin, which seemed to be highly flexible. She had black, wiry hair, blue eyes, and glasses. "Who are you?" Abby asked. "My name is Glade," she answered. "You were just speaking to me…" Abby's eyes widened./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jeremy, on the other hand, was mildly irritated. Sure, he had a lightning-flavored wristwatch, the ability to absorb and reflect elements, and a towel, but something was missing… Ah, yes! Something to pass the time. Luckily, a book fell in front of him. It was a diary, and it was marked "Arceus' Journal" in huge, black letters. Jeremy grimly smiled as he picked it up. No matter how it got here, he thought. It's mine now. Time to see what that crazy god is up to… He thought, and began reading./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Entry One: August 13supth/sup, human year 200X. Dispatched Death to initiate the plan for whoever has the highest aura. Made sure Mew was looking for a new playmate by killing off the old one. Holy me, it's finally happening." Jeremy frowned. Arceus killed off the former playmate of Mew? Who was this guy? Jeremy had to go and apologize when he found the time. He flipped ahead a couple of pages…/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Entry Two: September Xth, 200X. Human's name is Jeremy. Celebrated his birthday with friends he picked up today. And one of them was manipulated by me! That damn Malus… he even changed his NAME. So far, none of them has any idea how important they are. Will they just get on with it?" At this one, Jeremy scowled. He continued reading through, and shut the book. All the dates were censored for some reason. He found what appeared to be a bookmark at the latest entry, and read the entry./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Entry Three Hundred and Seven: February XXth, 20XX. Human just returned today. Seems to still hold grudge against Mew. Not going to plan AT ALL. Also, some cult organization popped up today. Seems they're in both worlds, and found out about my whole plan. Well, ****. Ah, here's an idea: I'll send Jeremy himself after them. He proved to be a ruthless killer before, he'll do it again." Jeremy was more than a little disgusted at just how far removed Arceus seemed to be. Looking back, Jeremy supposed Arceus was right: he was just as removed from killing as the god was. He had killed so many different things he couldn't even begin to remember. But one thought kept hitting him in the face, as though forcing him to remember it./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"WHAT THE HELL WAS ARCEUS'S PLAN?!/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Princess woke up in her conference room, which was now tilted to one side. A giant creaking was heard, and the room itself detached from it's surroundings and fell into the hole that Jeremy had fallen through. Princess was too groggy to scream, so she just lay back down and waited for death… oh wait, he was here too. Princess smiled drowsily at her joke, watching Death sleeping on the ground next to her./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Glade, in the meantime, was extremely frustrated. She got to see her creator again after all these years, and he was not only 27 now, was ON Earth and could've contacted her, he was trapped in a massive underground facility which had just seemingly suffered an earthquake. She was under instinct to protect the kid who created her, but how could she? Looking at some of the others, they had psychic abilities, magic, and all manner of weapons. What did she have? She thought for a while, then gasped as a flashback came to her…/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hey, how's it going?" Jeremy entered his room and crossed to the computer screen in front of him. "Simply wonderful. I'm doing research on exotic particles. How's my body going?" the screen, a much younger and simpler version of Glade, replied. Jeremy blushed. "Great, it's almost ready. Say, I have some gangs after me after that last… explosion… so now I'm kind of hiding. Can I put weapons on your body so you might be able to defend me?" the screen vigorously nodded. "Yay! Put in a machine gun, pweeze?" Glade asked. Jeremy smiled. "Sure. Just remember the code for the activation: JTerminate7." Glade nodded, and smiled./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Glade smiled in the exact same way she had back then. She was so cute… "JTerminate7," she whispered, and her entire arm transformed into a combination of every weapon imaginable. A machine gun was the most prominent, with add-ons all around. Glade smiled. He had built it exactly as she wanted. Meanwhile, the others were stunned speechless. Glade shrugged, saying "I told you I can be useful." Nick was now more sure than ever – this 'bot was gonna be his girlfriend./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre 


	14. Chapter 14

prestrongspan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Chapter 14 – Robotic Reunion/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Jeremy kept moving along the old underground areas, watching as random objects rained down on him. He was bloodied and bruised from glass shards that kept hitting him, and thoroughly unhappy. He walked up some old metal stairs, grimacing as a jutting bit of steel cut his leg. He looked down at himself. "Good God, I look like an axe murderer," he remarked as though discussing the weather. A massive crash sounded at a distance in front of him, and Jeremy shrugged. Then he heard moaning. Something was alive in there! He quickened his pace, not minding the slivers of glass, metal, and other random things all through his body./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Glade, still with her supergun deployed, now walked at the head of the group, a powerful flashlight built into her arm lighting the way. They came to a large pit, seemingly bottomless. "Well, this could be a problem for some of us," Glade thoughtfully mentioned. The two psychic felines stepped aside. "We can teleport," Mew said. Nick went to stand by them. "Built-in gyros and shock absorbers," he added. Magnus went over to them. "Jetpack," he said, shouldering it. Brandon went to stand by the group. "Awesomeness," he said as his method. The others looked at him. "What?" Brandon asked. Glade went to stand by the other five, leaving Will and Abby behind. They had no special abilities to protect themselves from such a long fall. Mewtwo grabbed Abby's hand, and teleported both of them down. Mew did the same thing for Will, and the rest used their various methods to end up at the bottom of the pit. Finally, all of them regrouped, and took a moment to rest, and look up at where they just were. "How deep is this facility?" Will wondered aloud./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Jeremy came to an entire room, detached from its surroundings and fallen all the way down the pit. He thought he recognized it, then remembered: This was the conference room. People were in there! He attempted to kick down the door, but it wouldn't budge. Jeremy frowned. "Fine! When in doubt, USE ROCKETS!" He pulled out his RPG and fired at the door, which was blown off its hinges, landing on the other side of the room. He was greeted by Blue, Princess, and Death slumped on the floor, knocked out or dead. "Seriously? Are you guys even alive?" Jeremy said, checking for pulses. All three of them had weak, but still noticeable heartbeats. He dragged them into more comfortable positions, and pulled out some medical kits from his pouch. "Guess Brandon was right, I would end up needing these," he mentioned. He tried to remember some medical stuff from his Scouthood, but it all ended with 'and then wait until the paramedics arrive'. Jeremy attempted to patch the three up as best he could, but it wasn't going to do much unless they were awake. "Well, I don't see a defibrillator, so I guess this might work," Jeremy said, stretching a tiny band of electricity between his fingers. He put it directly to Princess' chest, and she woke up, spluttering and coughing. It was kind of cute to Jeremy, and reminded him of when he was saving Mew. Except most of that was a lie. He did the same to Blue and Death, and waited for them to make a full recovery./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"The group of eight slowly traversed the next floor, until they came to another pit, even deeper. Magnus studied it. "Judging from the scorch marks and molten metal, I'd say this is where the main event happened." Stuff was still raining down the pit, and everything was dark except for the flashlight. Glade looked at the group. "Well, shall we?" she said, and jumped down. "Since when was she the leader?" Mew muttered aside to Brandon. "Since she got a machine gun," Brandon answered, with typical sarcasm./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Princess looked at Jeremy, an expression of relief on her face. Jeremy frowned. "Hold on there, kiddo," he said. "The worst isn't over yet. There's still stuff raining down, and we have to get to the surface. Can either you or Blue teleport?" Princess shook her head. "After that fall, neither of us have the energy," she mumbled, still lucid. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Figures we have to do this the hard way," he muttered./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Arceus sat at his throne in the Hall, drumming his arms. strongWhat is taking them so long? /strongHe wondered out loud./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Glade wondered how this facility had been here the whole time without her, or anyone, knowing. It was huge, and not far below the surface. They had reached the bottom of the huge pit, and she didn't know where to go next. Nick, being helpful, pointed out a building that had fallen, far off in the distance. Having no better option, and wanting to get out of the rain of stuff, the rest of the group decided to go there as well./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Jeremy was bored. Sure, he had a group of delirious, half-awake creatures to deal with and protect, but what was he supposed to do in the meantime? The room wasn't lit very well, but he spotted a book. It was Machiavelli's The Prince, and he needed some light reading. Jeremy opened page one, and began to read. "Mmm… so that's why medieval people were so misguided," he muttered, and continued reading, oblivious to the massive destruction raining down around him./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"Mew and Mewtwo, carrying their respective humans, were the first to arrive at the building, and were followed shortly by the rest. The windows were dark. "We can probably get some supplies from in there," Magnus thought. The door had been blown off its hinges. Inside, they saw a hunched figure, reading a small book. Bodies were lying neatly on a table beside it. Glade held out her machine gun. "Come out with your hands and literary paperback up," she ordered. The figure turned towards her, and put down the book. Glade was startled by the brightness of its blue eyes. "My God… Glade?" it said, running forward and stopping to examine her. Glade was shocked. Who was this old, red-haired scientist? Then she looked down at his boots, trademark of Aperture Science. "J… Jeremy?" she asked, beyond belief at this recent turn of events. They embraced. "I've missed you," Jeremy said as he hugged her. "I've missed you too, creator," Glade half-joked. emD'aww, /emMew said, watching the scene./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin"A/N: Well, that's Chapter 14. I got over my writer's block, so expect chapters a lot faster./span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size:12.0pt;font-family:  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-latin" /span/strong/pre 


	15. Chapter 15

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 15 – Onward and Upward!/span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jeremy surveyed the group. They were remarkably unscathed, unlike him. He was covered in debris and bloody cuts. Still, he felt he was still physically able to lead the group, and he did so. Death, Princess and Blue were still dazed, so the ever-growing group guarded the three from further harm. Jeremy picked up the book he had been reading, and because the group was bored, began reading aloud. They continued like this for a while, until Death stood up, groaning, with Blue following shortly after. Princess was already wide awake at this point. "Oh, my facility," she complained. "Who could have set off explosives so well hidden?" Will wondered aloud. Everyone shrugged. Seeing that everyone was awake, they set off across the huge space./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Glade kept staring at Jeremy as they made their way across the vast underground plain. A huge piece of floor above the pit they were in fell on top of it, shutting off all light. "Everyone fine?" Jeremy asked, unable to see his own hand in front of his face. The group yelled assent. "Glade and Nick, flashlight?" They both turned on their powerful flashlights, Nick's being the stronger of the two. "Nice flashlight," Glade complimented. If Nick had a blushing function in his somewhat human skin, he would certainly be blushing right now. "Oh, it's nothing, I designed it myself." Magnus was about to object that he had in fact designed it, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble. The group continued through the now-dark plain. "At least there's no glass and metal raining on us," Jeremy remarked. emIs that why you look like an axe murderer? /emMew drily commented./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So, Princess, you know a lot about this place, right?" Brandon asked the now-awake Princess, who nodded in reply. "Where's the closest exit to us?" he pressed. Princess pointed. "Up there's an old access tunnel we can use. Hopefully, it's not blocked or anything." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You never checked?" Princess took a defensive stance. "We haven't been down here in years." Jeremy shrugged and continued towards the hill to the access tunnel./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As they reached the access tunnel, a large concrete slab fell right in front of it, blocking the way. "Well, now what?" Brandon exclaimed irritably. The four psychics tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. Magnus used C4, but it wasn't very effective. Jeremy took out his watch-like device. "Ooh, colorful," Magnus noticed. "No touchie," Jeremy replied. He took aim, and fired a bolt of electricity. Nothing happened. "Oh. Well, darn. Anyone else?" Jeremy said, looking back at the others. They shook their heads. Princess studied the watch. "I wonder, can it absorb stone?" she muttered out loud. Jeremy aimed the watch again, and pressed the absorbing button. The wall was seemingly sucked up into the watch. "I am now in possession of a concrete wall," Jeremy half-joked, causing chuckles. They advanced into the tunnel./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jeremy was trying to control the pains he felt. He had gashes all over him, bits of metal stuck in him, and who knows how many diseases. As he walked, he picked out bits of glass and metal from his skin and threw them to the side of the tunnel. Mew winced every time a larger one was thrown, making a 'clink' to their left or right. The tunnel started sloping farther upward, but fortunately it was ridged, so there were plenty of hand- and foot-holds. Then it curved in the opposite direction. "Oh, come on," Jeremy sighed. He managed to wall-jump, grabbing ahold of the next handhold on the side, and pulled himself up. "What? We can't do that," Brandon complained. emI hope you don't mind, then,/em Mewtwo spoke up, lifting him up onto the ledge. He did the same for Magnus, as it was unwise to use a jetpack in an enclosed, metal space. "Urg, that feels weird," Magnus said as he landed. "You get used to it," Jeremy promised. They continued upward./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They finally exited the tunnel, leading out into a small stone room. "Good! There should be stairs from here up to the surface," Princess exclaimed. Jeremy opened the door, and found a deep pit. At the bottom, he spied the ruins of the stairs. "What is this, Half-Life?" Magnus muttered. "You're telling me. At least there's no damn G-Man to thwart us at every possible turn except the hardest one," Jeremy replied. Brandon rolled his eyes. They still remembered those games? Jeremy looked at him. "I do own a portal device, you know," he remarked. "Hey, we can use that! This place is half concrete," Princess happily exclaimed. "Let's hope a 'G-Man' hasn't sabotaged your ASHPD," Brandon joked. Jeremy took it out, and fired a blue portal at a distant door, far up ahead. He fired the orange portal inside the room, and everyone quickly stepped through./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Fortunately, the door led to a corridor. Unfortunately, Jeremy found an elevation sign. "You are now 4,000 feet below ground," he read. "Well, not as bad as some falls I've had," he said. "Where are we?" Princess looked around. "Well, shoot, I think we're back in the labs. Let's hope there's a damned elevator around here…" Death shrugged. "I don't hate elevators…" Mewtwo had to stifle a chuckle at that one, but no one seemed to notice but him. They found an elevator shaft nearby, but the elevator was out. "Battery's dead on this one," Princess remarked. She pulled out the battery, and gave it to Jeremy. "Work your lightning magic!" she exclaimed. Jeremy held the battery between two of his fingers, and gave it a little charge with his watch. "Oh come on, this thing can take up to 6000 volts." Jeremy increased the charge until the battery was sparking slightly, at which Princess leaned over and turned the watch off. "Perfect, now I'll just plug this back in…" she said, placing it back inside the battery holder. The elevator roared to life. "And, on we go!" Princess finished. Luckily, the elevator was just barely large enough to fit everyone, and they soared upward./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"In Jeremy's backyard, two rectangles of fake grass slid outwards, and the elevator chimed as it came to a halt. "Glorious freedom!" Brandon exclaimed, all but kissing the ground./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A/N: Dear Arceus, this writer's block is worse than Ross Scott's! /span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"…/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"*cough*Freeman's Mind*cough*/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"…/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Stay tuned, and all that./span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre 


	16. Chapter 16

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 16 – RUN!/span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A massive explosion was heard underneath them, and the elevator fell back into the abyss. The surrounding ground was cracking and shaking, and Jeremy groaned and started to run. The others hurriedly followed. "Why is everything trying to kill us!?" Jeremy shouted as he motioned for the others to follow down the street. "More importantly, are there land mines around here?!" Magnus yelled back. "Stick to the concrete, we could tell if there's any landmines there!" Brandon reminded. Explosions were all around them, catastrophically ripping the entire neighborhood apart. Most of the group were already tired from the long journey upwards, but the fear of getting blasted into bits was enough to keep them going. "Why is this entire neighborhood abandoned, anyway?" Jeremy wondered and shouted out loud. "We cleared it out for safety!" Princess answered. Jeremy nodded, understanding, and continued the long run./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Parts of the road began to cave in, resulting in huge trenches and pitfalls, leading back into the bowels of the facility. "Really?! As if this wasn't hard enough!" Brandon commented, jumping over a pit that had just ripped itself open. Jeremy was about to respond, but he had run off the road by accident. Straight into the nearest landmine. Jeremy was blasted upwards, and for a moment everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. Immediately, he twisted around, so that his feet were pointing downwards. He hit the asphalt with a noticeable crack (though no one could tell whether it was his bones or the pavement), and rolled to the side, avoiding most of the damage. He got up, groaning, and continued running. The rest, reminded of the imminent danger, followed. "Looks like he's still got that superhuman tenacity," Princess remarked to Blue. Mew overheard, and would have rolled her eyes. Even when everything was exploding, they were making scientific observations. Magnus would have been proud, had he heard./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They ran down the hill that led to the neighborhood, and Jeremy saw an abandoned car, large enough to fit all of them. "Will, Abby, in this case don't do as I do, you'll get suspended," he remarked as he hotwired the car. Everyone jumped in and Jeremy immediately floored it. The car sped away, and luckily had a full tank of gas. Things were still exploding around them, and Jeremy was swerving a lot to avoid potholes. "You are a terrible driver!" Brandon exclaimed, half-joking. "Who says I took driving lessons?" Jeremy responded back, grinning./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"After a long morning of driving, the group was now safely in Oregon. "The explosions stopped a while back, but someone had to have set those off," Jeremy explained, tense from driving for so long. Princess and Blue nodded, angry. They were at a rest stop, and the Pokemon had disguised themselves as humans, with borrowed clothes from an abandoned house back in Washington. Mewtwo was complaining. "I don't know how you humans stand this," he muttered as he fiddled with his shirt. Abby was trying not to laugh. "So, what now?" Magnus wondered. Jeremy thought. "I know Arceus is planning something. I still don't know what, but it's important, to us as well. I also picked up his diary," he said, as he passed it around. "Hey, guys," a youth called, walking up to them. He was a slightly tan youth with dark blue hair, a matching jacket, red eyes, and a lighter blue, vertically striped shirt. "Er, I think you've got us confused with someone else," Jeremy said, raising an eyebrow. The youth shook his head, looked around, and whispered, "I'm Dialga, guys." Looking him over, the resemblance was fairly striking. Jeremy instantly showed him the diary. "You part of this scheme?" he asked darkly. Dialga looked slightly nervous; this was the same man that as a young child had defeated all of them in hand-to-hand combat. "Er, yes, but-" He didn't have time to finish as Jeremy bodily grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I-sent-you-that-diary," he choked out. Mew was motioning frantically to put him down, and Mewtwo looked amused. Jeremy set him down, still on edge as Dialga breathed in in ragged gulps, trying to get oxygen back into his system. "Alright, suppose I believe that," Jeremy said, crossing his arms. "Why?" Dialga took a deep breath. "It seemed wrong to me that you weren't kept informed. So, I ripped a hole in space, and sent it down to you. I'm on your side." He finished, still wondering why Jeremy hadn't ripped him limb from limb. "Okay, so give me some information. What is Arceus planning to do?" Dialga brightened. "Oh, that's easy. He's about to-" Right then, a convenient tranquilizer dart came out of nowhere, hitting Dialga in the neck, who slumped to the floor, unconscious. "… You gotta be kidding me. What is this, James Bond?" William muttered. Jeremy nodded. "Quick, we don't want to lose this guy," he said, grabbing hold of Dialga. "Hopefully he won't get amnesia." They grabbed him and rushed back to the car. Jeremy was closest, despite carrying Dialga's still heavy human form, when the car exploded. They were speechless, blown back by the blast, and some other people were starting to wonder what in the world was going on./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""God dammit!" Jeremy swore. No one could hear him, however, because their ears were still ringing from the force of the blast. They gave themselves a few seconds to get their ears cleared. "Shit, what now?" Brandon mumbled angrily. "Are you okay, good sirs?" A male, British voice inquired. "Er, yeah, we're having a bit of a terrorist problem," Jeremy said sleepily. The male was shocked and intrigued. "Like, right now?" he asked, looking around as if Al-Queda was going to jump out of a bush any moment now. "Did you not see the car explosion and tranquilizer dart in Dia- er, Doug's neck?" Magnus replied. Mew looked at him quizzically, but he nudged her to stay quiet. "Tell you what, let's get out of here. I have a car that can fit all you guys, and there are clearly dangerous people here," the man replied, motioning towards his car. Jeremy was about to object, as they couldn't trust anyone, but decided to go along with it. After all, he'd been through worse./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A/N: Hah! They said I couldn't make a chapter without filler! Well, they were WRONG, weren't they!? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!/span/strong/pre 


	17. Chapter 17

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 17 – Planning/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As they drove, the man was tense and hunched, as if he thought someone was going to attack him at any moment. Jeremy, however, was more relaxed about the matter. The Legends wouldn't risk hurting innocents./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"…Would they?/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They finally arrived at the man's house, and he ushered them in. "So, tell me all about it," he said, looking at them expectantly. Most of them flushed, realizing they needed to make something up fast. 'Doug' was fast asleep. "Er… it's hard to talk about, we're all a bit stressed," Brandon said, covering for them. The man nodded, then stiffened. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Alex, I'm an engineer." He shook hands with most of the guys. "Your rooms are upstairs, and I'll be happy to give you shelter for as long as you need." He smiled, and left the room. Magnus shrugged, and went upstairs, the others following./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""This guy's nice, but we can't stay long," Jeremy whispered to nods of agreement. Doug was curled up on the bed above Jeremy's, and didn't seem to want to wake anytime soon. "Do you have a plan for escaping?" Glade replied. "No, but I do have a plan. It's risky, but it might work." He told them, and most of them recoiled. "Hear me out, this is the best idea I have," Jeremy said, shushing them. "… Do we have to? There must be some better way," Nick thought. Magnus seemed deep in consideration, then nodded. "This is the only way he won't suspect," he said. "I stand with Jeremy." Brandon nodded, going to stand with Jeremy as well. All the others eventually came around./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Dialga woke up with a yawn, almost forgetting to remain human. Wait, why was he a human? "Did I go out partying again?" he mumbled to himself. Then the memories came back, and he stiffened. "JEREMY!" he shouted. He was about to get up and bolt out the door when a rather annoyed face popped out from the bunk above his. "You're not dead!" Dialga spoke, relieved. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "That I am not, and you, sir, have some explaining to do. Actually, you've got A LOT of explaining to do." Dialga was about to say something when Jeremy stopped him. "I'm getting the others," he said. Right. The others. Now Dialga remembered./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So you're on our side?" was the first thing Brandon said in response to Dialga's lengthy explanation. Dialga nodded. "I knew about the plan, but some of us Legends decided it was a little unjust. Jeremy growled at him. "And will you finally tell us what the plan happens to be?" Dialga looked around nervously. "Arceus wants to-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Alex, asking if they wanted anything. Jeremy resisted the urge to pull out a rocket launcher and start taking potshots. "No, we're fine, thanks for asking," he calmly replied. He looked back at Dialga to find he was mysteriously asleep. Jeremy looked around, and everyone shrugged. "You've gotta be kidding me," Jeremy groaned./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Finally, they had managed to get away from Alex. The guy was simply too darned nice, Jeremy decided. Not that that was a bad thing, but still. They were currently onboard a plane to Japan, in hopes that whoever was mysteriously tracking them couldn't follow. Meanwhile, a guy from a seat across Jeremy was glaring at him. He had green hair, red eyes, and green clothes. He looked away for a split second to answer a question from a lady next to him, and when he looked back, Jeremy was glaring at him, causing him to jump. "What is it." Jeremy stated, ready to rip the man limb from limb. "I'm Ray. You know me already." The man said. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the poor name choice. "Really? Couldn't come up with something more creative?" Ray glared again. "Let's see you try coming up with a name that fits me," he challenged. "Sky or Requiem," Jeremy instantly answered. Ray was stumped. "Why are you following us, anyway?" he said. Ray jerked his head at Dialga, and winced. "Ow, used to more neck muscles. Anyway, I work with D-guy over there. What'd you name him?" Jeremy shrugged. "Doug." Ray raised an eyebrow. "What, it was short notice!" Jeremy protested./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Thankfully, no one was paying any attention to their odd conversation./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Brandon was considering his options. He liked to have a plan for the future, but whenever Jeremy was around, random stuff kept happening. First an underground cavern imploded, then stuff started exploding, then Legends in human form kept appearing. He didn't really want to continue this quest, Brandon realized. But he still wanted to help. So… what could he do? The Resistance (as he had named Princess' team) would be a good start. He could work with them. Either way, as long as he managed to make it out of this mess alive, he was fine with that./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jeremy was also wondering about the future. A good plan for formulating a plan was to consider what he knew. So, what did he know? He knew he was important to Arceus. He knew that whatever Arceus was planning, he had many hundreds, perhaps thousands of beings against it, and that he was also important to those same beings. He knew that Arceus had been 'preparing' him for something. So, what was so huge that two universes would team up for the sole purpose of stopping it? More importantly, what could he do to stop it? Facing Arceus directly would be foolish, he decided. Unless he had much more power, such as more of those little chips like the yellow one in his watch that controlled the elements, he wouldn't stand a chance. So, where to acquire more chips? Arceus had a few, apparently. Princess might have more. Jeremy looked at his 'watch', at the 15 radiating colored triangles and two buttons in the center. The yellow one was still lit up./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A/N: Rayquaza joins the fray!/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Please review and comment./span/strong/pre 


	18. Chapter 18

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 18 – Japan!/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"For once, nothing went wrong for Jeremy and the group. They got off the plane, checked into a hotel, and got a good night's sleep. The next day, they had a wonderful time in Japan, with plenty of merchandise around them (so much that it was hurting Jeremy's eyes). /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jeremy and Rayquaza were discussing, for the hundredth time, why they were unable to discuss Arceus' plan. They were sitting in the apartment Jeremy had procured, having an able supply of money from his years of teaching. "You're telling me there's some kind of curse on it?" Jeremy queried for the seventy-second time (Brandon was counting). Rayquaza impatiently nodded. "It's impossible to talk about it, because if you try, something can and will prevent you from doing so. Arceus planned well, and it's the only thing he's got control over." Jeremy grimaced. "Why is that?" Rayquaza shrugged. /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""This isn't Arceus' home universe, and he doesn't know the rules, so to speak. He couldn't even make lightning strike here." Jeremy grinned. "And look who can…" he replied, holding up his watch. Rayquaza suddenly looked extremely frightened. "That's one of Arceus' devices!" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "His 'devices'?" Rayquaza nodded frantically. "They're an upgraded version of his Plates. The others are-" "DAMMIT!" Magnus exclaimed from the other room, and Jeremy made a mental note that these 'devices' were part of the plan, trying to hold back his fury. "What, Mag?" he called. "One of my employees for my company just quit on me, and we were just breaking even!" he yelled back. Jeremy turned back to Rayquaza. "… Want to play Go Fish?" he said. Rayquaza shrugged and nodded./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Mew wasn't exactly sure what to do. According to Jeremy and the diary, Arceus had lied to all of them. And was continuing to lie to them. Why would the god of Pokemon, with thousands of years of experience under his proverbial belt, attempt such a thing? He must have something fairly big planned, or be desperate about something. Furthermore, that device on Jeremy's hand… it looked familiar. What could it be? Then Mew remembered: When Arceus had shown them his private laboratories, the device had been sitting on a podium, largely ignored by everyone (including Arceus himself). Before this, if Jeremy had acquired the device, Mew would have insisted he return it, being somewhat loyal to Arceus. But now… She wasn't so sure. Meanwhile, she was taking in the sights of her technical birthplace, Japan. It was rather odd to see so many Pokemon faces around; in street vendors, posters and stores alike. She even saw her own a few times./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Magnus was feeling something he hadn't felt since he and Jeremy were enemies – a grudging admiration. Namely, for the Resistance, Princess more specifically. They were in a world of secrets and lies, and the Resistance was the only thing standing in the way of – what? What were they fighting against? Arceus, obviously. But something big must have provoked this equally big show of defection. If even some of the Legends were in on this, on 'his' side or not, they knew something. But how to get it out of them? Dialga and Rayquaza couldn't speak to anyone about it, due to that curse. To anyone… "I've got it!" Magnus yelled triumphantly. "What?" Nick asked. Jeremy and Rayquaza looked up from their game, Rayquaza somewhat irritated at having been interrupted in the middle of his move. "I might have a way around that speaking curse Ray and Dialga have!" Jeremy stared at him, and finally broke the silence. "And that is…?" he asked. "An audio recording!" Magnus triumphantly announced. "No, any magic would be picked up on by the big guy," Dialga said. "Don't display your ignorance, Dia," Rayquaza replied. "They use machines here. And seeing as machines aren't alive… Magnus might be on to something. So, Mag-man, how do we pull this off?" Magnus stared at him. "…Mag-Man?" he asked. Rayquaza rolled his dark green eyes. "Just get to the explanation," he muttered./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""No one can talk to 'us' directly," Magnus said, pacing across the room. "But if they were talking into a recording microphone, they could say whatever the hell they wanted, and Arceus couldn't censor it, as they're talking to an inanimate object. Then, we stop the recording, and listen to it. Sound good?" Most of them nodded. "So, let's get started," Magnus said. "First, we need a laptop. I've got that. Second, we need a good microphone. Anyone?" Nick blushed, and pulled out a small chip with a USB port and extendable cord. "…Nick, where did you get that?" Jeremy asked. Nick blushed further. "Um, my old body? I kept a few souvenirs…" Glade was outright laughing by now. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "So long as it works…"/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Finally, they had set up a meager recording studio. Dialga and Rayquaza were left alone with the recording on. All the others had gone out for a few hours to have lunch and explore. "Okay, I guess we… start talking," Dialga said uncertainly. Rayquaza steeled himself, and began./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"By the time the rest of the group got back, the sun was setting and Jeremy's arms were full of 'souvenirs' the rest had picked up. "Hey, we want to look casual," Brandon had reminded him. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Casual. Sure. "Oh, look, our building locked us out," Glade said. She searched her inventory, but could not find a lockpick. Nick pushed her aside. "Allow me," he said, pulling out the greatest of all lockpicks known to man: a paperclip. Glade raised an eyebrow. "You're serious? How are you going to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the door clicked open, Nick straightening up and putting the paperclip back in his pocket./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"It was too late to listen to the recorded message without waking up the others, so they waited until tomorrow. Glade placed the thumb drive directly inside her stomach, welding it shut so no one could steal it. She knew how Jeremy could get if the answers managed to slip by him one more time./span/pre 


	19. Chapter 19

prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter 19 – Divide to Conquer/span/strong/pre  
prestrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/strong/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Alright, let's start this off," Dialga said, anxiously looking around from the screen. The full group, ironically including Dialga and Rayquaza, was watching the prerecorded video of 'Ray' and 'Doug' on Magnus' laptop. "Arceus wants to make Jeremy… really? Nothing? No random interruption that causes me to be knocked out? Sweet! Anyway, Arceus has gotten rather bored of being the ruler of so many millions that don't even know what he looks like," Dialga stated, whilst still anxiously looking around on-screen. "Shocker," Jeremy replied to the screen, bored. There were some chuckles at that. "So, he went looking for the nearest universe that had a bunch of people who did know what he looked like. You know, yours," he said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "He found someone with the highest aura on the planet, and you might be able to guess who that is," Rayquaza continued. "Oh! Oh! I know this one!" Blue exclaimed to a good-natured laugh from the group. "Once he found Jeremy, he set up a series of tests – you know, the prophesies – to see if you were 'quality material', Jeremy. No, I'm serious, that's exactly what he said," Dialga replied to a confused-looking Rayquaza. "In the end, his ultimate goal is to have you replace him as ruler of our universe, because your universe currently doesn't have a ruler like Arceus. It was born of chaos, apparently." Dialga snickered, as if the very idea of a universe creating itself was just plain silly. Jeremy, meanwhile, was surprised. Arceus wanted to retire? "However, we don't want you to replace him because… this would mean the destruction of a universe." Both Jeremy and Brandon exclaimed "WHAT?!"/span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Arceus knows that if he tries to step down, his universe goes down with him, meaning the end of all of us. If you try to take his place, your universe ends instead because of a sort of 'transitive property'. But he's willing to sacrifice your universe for his own. This is because having so much experience with ruling a universe, Arceus is much more in tune to the natural harmony of the universe. You might be a godlike entity, Jeremy, but you're a godlike entity with no ruling experience whatsoever, correct? If you took over, who knows what might happen?! Quantum physics would break like no tomorrow, one plus one could equal four or even cookie, and the process of death could suddenly stop working. Meaning you'd have a heck of a lot of reanimated corpses to deal with. What a selfish jerk, don't you think, Ray?" Dialga said to Rayquaza, who laughed and nodded. "Oh, that felt good," Dialga said. "You have no idea about Arceus' hearing. Anyone who says the slightest insult in his universe gets hit by Judgement." The group exclaimed various choice swear words in disgust. "Why would he use that on anyone? I thought that was his big end-all, last-ditch move," Jeremy thought out loud. emWhat an ungodly fellow! /emMew proclaimed, doing her best British accent. Princess laughed, then stopped herself and looked away. Although they had to work together, there were still grudges to settle between the two./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So, all we have to do is convince Arceus not to step down, right?" Brandon said, eyebrow raised. "In case you're wondering if just convincing Arceus would do the trick, he's more stubborn than the rest of us put together. Including Jeremy." Dialga replied on-screen conveniently. "Damn, that is stubborn," Jeremy exclaimed. "The only way to convince Arceus to give up is for you, Jeremy, to put him in a position where he can do nothing otherwise. Whether that entails beating the tar out of him, I have no idea. Do your best." With that, the screen on Magnus' laptop shut off, leaving the group confused and angry. Never a good combination./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So, Dialga, what did you mean by-" Jeremy began, but stopped as Dialga's hand clamped over his mouth. "I didn't say anything," Dialga said quietly. Jeremy understood. Whatever was tracking them and preventing them from discussing Arceus' scheme was probably still following them. "I see," Jeremy said, and sighed as he removed Dialga's hand from his mouth, Dialga looking slightly embarrassed. "So… what now?" Brandon remarked. "We have to make up some sort of alibi for your supposed 'search-and-destroy' mission," Princess replied. "The facility's been destroyed completely by now, so that's part 1. Some of us, including me, Blue, and Death will have to stay behind on Earth. Anyone else?" Brandon raised his hand. "You can say I chickened out," he explained. "Fair enough," Jeremy replied. /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"And with that, the team was split. Brandon, Princess, Blue and Death went into hiding somewhere in America, and Jeremy hoped he'd see them again. Meanwhile, Magnus, Jeremy, Mew, Dialga, Glade, and Rayquaza continued their journey, this time heading for Jeremy's lab back home. Fortunately, it was outside of the blast radius. Unfortunately, the entire group had to sneak in, set the teleporter up, and hope no one noticed them. Jeremy assumed this would be rather difficult./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The plane back home was uneventful, to say the least. Ray made a few remarks on how the plane could be improved. Dialga, as Doug, mostly stared out the window. Jeremy read a few books he had picked up with. Mew watched the in-flight movie. "Really, could we get any more boring?" Glade remarked. "We could start talking about our feelings," Jeremy answered, the others attempting and mostly failing to hold back laughter, causing those around them to shush them. Jeremy rolled his eyes and went back to his book./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They landed. They got into a hotel for the night. They slept in the next day. Finally, they drove out to the university at which Jeremy worked. "Nice digs," Dialga said. "Yeah, if it wasn't being attacked by giant Legendary hybrids made of darkness, it'd make for a pretty nice stay," Jeremy sarcastically remarked. Finding his office, they stepped in after he entered the passcode to find… wreckage. The place was destroyed completely, and to add insult to injury, the walls, floor and ceiling were covered in plant overgrowth, mostly mold and moss./span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/pre  
prespan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Oh. My. God." Jeremy said, miraculously remaining calm on the outside. Only Mew could see the roiling fury inside him, his aura absolutely crimson-red with anger. "This looks like another hybrid came and trashed the place. Shows signs of psychic attack, as well as plant overgrowth, judging from the fungi everywhere." Jeremy noticed a newspaper outside, and read the headlines. "Hey, look at this!" he motioned the others over. "MYSTERIOUS DESTRUCTION: Office complex 'looks like a plant-flavored tornado hit it', more details on page 7," he read. The newspaper was marked yesterday. "Plant-flavored tornado?" Ray said, smirking. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "College humor," he said. He tossed the newspaper aside and sat down on the one chair that hadn't been attacked by every species of fungi in existence, and thought about what to do./span/pre 


End file.
